Traditionally, painting canvases have been mounted on a framework, and the mounted canvas then surrounded by a decorative frame. The most rudimentary system employs a strainer framework of fixed dimensions, and requires the canvas to be tensioned prior to it being fixed to the framework, usually by nailing or stapling. Another system employs a stretcher framework to which the canvas is nailed or stapled and which can be expanded to increase tension on the canvas. In either case the framework is normally secured within a decorative surrounding frame, again by nailing or using staples. These arrangements are relatively permanent i.e. they do not readily permit the canvas to be readily re-tensioned, nor to be demounted from the framework for transportation and storage, for example. Moreover, the nails/staples promote the decay of the canvas over a period of time.
A further disadvantage with the foregoing arrangements is that the canvas is not normally backed in the mounting framework. Accordingly it must be stretched quite tightly prior to it being painted, thus tending to deform and weaken the fabric over a period of time. It is also susceptible to mechanical damage. Increasingly it has been found that exposure of the non-painted surface of the canvas to the atmosphere is deleterious.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved framing system for painting canvases and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved framing system that permits the mounting of canvases without the use of nails and staples or the like and their concomitant disadvantages.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a framing system that permits the ready demounting of canvases for storage, transportation or adjustment of tension.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mount wherein canvases are supported from the back.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide in such framing system a decorative frame that can be readily assembled onto and disassembled from the mounted canvas.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a framing system that is relatively inexpensive and light.